Invasion
by alienlover64
Summary: After years of being on earth, Zim is no longer trying to take it over, though his fights with Dib never end. -Rated M for future chapters-. -Full summary on the inside-
1. Invasion

After years of being on earth, Zim is no longer trying to take it over, though his fights with Dib never end. Four more Irkens were found after a couple of years, but they don't seem to pose a threat to earth, unless you count the fact that they're trouble makers. But what happens when a defective Irken Invader crash lands without knowing that she was followed by a great danger sent by the Tallest to get rid of her for good, and after catching up with a best bud, will he be there to protect her from said danger or die trying? Can he also protect her from her former owners that love to cause her pain?

Seven more Irkens come to earth after only two weeks. Consisting of two Soldiers, three Invaders, one Scientist, and one Torturer.

Meanwhile back on Irk the Tallest are dealing with problems concerning four Irken Hybrids. Two are half human, while the other two are science experiments gone wrong. They all pose a threat to the Irken society, especially a certain irken/human hybrid that thinks she can mouth off to the Tallest whenever she feels like it. Not only that, but there's a former scientist now gone crazy and cannibalistic that kills anything in her path. A lone Irken Soldier is sent to take her down but said soldier knows her.

After a freak accident with the father of the two irken/human hybrids, involving a certain crazed cannibal, the family flees to earth for survival, but they aren't the only ones. The science experiments gone wrong follow said family and cause havoc along the way.

What will happen in this random, crazy, blood filled, gore and some romance here and there story? Read to find out...

Sequel to The Beginning.

Rating: M for blood/gore/romance.

Storyline: Takes place right after **The Beginning**.

Pairings: ZAGR, GAMR, Tak and OC, OC x OC, RARR (Tallest Red with my oc Ria), DATR will be mentioned, DAZR(Dib and Zita romance), slight ZADR and GATR.

* * *

 **Characters Ages and Heights**

 **Actual Characters**

Zim: age 18 - 32, height 6'3"

Dib: age 18 - 32, height 6'0"

Gaz: age 16 - 30, height 5'6"

Tak: age 16 - 30, height 5'10"

Zita: age 18 - 32, height 5'7"

Gir: age unknown, height 4'0"

Mimi: age unknown, height 4'0"

Red: age 33 - 47, height 7'4"

Purple: age 33 - 47, height 7'5"

 **OC'S**

Zonto: age 17 - 31, height 6'0"

Jack: age 20 - 34, height 7'4" (related to the Tallest)

Toru: age 15 - 29, height 5'2" (dies)

Koda: age 16 - 30, height 5'9"

Bloodmoon: age 20 - 34, height 6'4"

Forest: age 19 - 33, height 5'7"

Tyhe: age 17 - 31, height 6'2"

Electrica: age 14 - 25, height 5'0" (dies)

Violet: age 17 - 31, height 5'8"

Avia: age 17 - 31, height 5'8"

Kit'tona: age 19 - 33, height 5'2" 1/2

Konan: age 25 - 39, height 6'5"

Scyth: age 25 - 39, height 6'5"

Ash: age 18 - 32, height 6'3"

Scorpio: age 18 - 20, height 6'3" (dies)

Hulio: age 14 - 28, height 5'3"

Blade Hands: age 23 - 37, height 6'1"

Dark Fang: age 23 - 37, height 6'1"

Akanashie: age unknown, height unknown (dies)

Ki: age unknown, height 3'0" (dies)

Blood: age unknown, height 4'0" (dies)

Ninja Gir: age unknown, height 4'0"

Mr. Bubblegums: age unknown, height 4'0"

Taco Gir/Hotshot: age unknown, height 4'0"

Ms. Banana: age unknown, height 3'0"

Death: age unknown, height 4'0" (dies)

Falcon: age unknown, height 4'0" (dies)

Thirst: age unknown, height 4'0" (dies)

Fire: age unknown, height 4'0" (dies)

Ice: age unknown, height 4'0" (dies)

Akita: age unknown, height unknown (dies)

Jer'ren: age 15 - 28, height 5'0" (dies)

Learon: age 17 - 31, height 5'7"

Shocon: age 18 - 32, height 5'10" (dies)

Lee'ren: age 18 - 32, height 5'11"

Gold: age 15 - 29, height 5'6"

Blue: age 15 - 29, height 5'6"

Kat: age 16 - 22, height 5'3" (dies)

Thunder: age 25 - 39, height 5'5"

Lightning: age 25 - 39, height 5'6" (dies)

Ria: age 28 - 42, height 6'6"

Rain: age immortal, height 5'8"

Zoreck: age immortal, height 6'5"

Marcella: age 19 - 33, height 6'9"

Dawn: age 22 - 36, height 6'5"

Katrina: age 24 - 38, height 5'6"

Corey: age 24 - 38, height 5'8"

Amaje: age 19 - 33 , height 5'6"

X17-28: age unknown, height unknown

Ziklak: age immortal, height 6'8"

Alikali: age immortal, height 6'0"

Hunter: age 19 - 33, height 6'0"

James: age 18 - 32, height 6'3"

Yuri: age 26 - 40, height 6'1"

Jess: age 22 - 36, height 4'0"

Sivo: age 29 - 43, height 6'0"

Ruby: age 16 - 30, height 5'0"

Aya: age 26 - 40, height 5'3"

Maul: age 28 - 42, height 6'2"

Trevor: age 21 - 35, height is 6'3"

Faith: age 18 - 32, height is 5'6" 1/2

Amber: age 14 - 28, height is 5'6"

Alex: age 15 - 29, height is 5'3"

Razz: age 17 - 31, height is 5'8"

Maya: age 17 - 31, height is 5'5"

Zack: age 0 - 12

Leon: age 0 - 10

Kiren: age 0 - 5

Void: 0 - 8

Kilakerin: age 0 - immortal

Frequency: age unknown, height 6'0"

Vocalloid: age unknown, height 6'0"

Zane: age 0 - 10

Zaheera: age 0 - 10

Huang: age 0 - 12

Tingfeng: age 0 - 12

Raiden: age 0 - 11

Amaterasu: age 0 - 10

Krystal: age 0 - 7

Vanessa: age 0 - 7

Annabella: age 0 - 7

Natalia: age 0 - 10

Chrysten: age 0 - 12

* * *

 **Table** **of** **Contents**

Prologue. Introduction

1\. First Encounter

2\. Escape the Fate

3\. Irk Part 1

4\. Memories

5\. Blood

6\. Things are Calm... For Now

7\. Irk Part 2

8\. Admitted Feelings

9\. Homecoming

10\. Irk Part 3

11\. Homecoming Aftermath

12\. More Invaders? Part 1

13\. More Invaders? Part 2

14\. More Invaders? Part 3

15\. Irk Part 4

16\. Hell Has Begun

17\. Welcome To My Life

18\. Attempt at Suicide

19\. Cold

20\. Old Friends

21\. Unbreakable

22\. Another Way to Die

23\. Irk Part 5

24\. Tourniquet

25\. Scorpio's Suicide

26\. Bad Company

27\. Avia's Revenge

28\. Pain

29\. Old Wounds

30\. New Arrivals

31\. Hound Dogs

32\. And Stay Down!

33\. Shovel and Graves

34\. Irk Part 6

35\. I Miss The Misery

36\. How to Save a Life

37\. Always

38\. When it Rains

39\. When All Else Fails

40\. Irk Part 7

41\. Tyhe's Message

42\. Riot

43\. The Trench

44\. Run

45\. In The Clear

46\. Monster

47\. Home Sweet Home

48\. Parasite

49\. No More Home

50\. War!

51\. First Battle

52\. Spilled Blood

53\. The Rescue Mission

54\. Decoy

55\. Deify

56\. Weapon X

57\. Down Fall

58\. Outbreak

59\. Flesh Eaters

60\. Hope is Lost

61\. Finally the Truth

62\. Your Betrayal

63\. New Grave

64\. Party of Two

65\. Casual Sex

66\. The New Blood

67\. THERE'S MORE OF THEM!

68\. Fooled Again

69\. Intimate Night

70\. Unexpected News

71\. Bloody Massacre

72\. In Your Room

73\. How to Say Goodbye

74\. Rivalry

75\. Break In

76\. Equal Sides

77\. Ten on One

78\. Blown Away

79\. JUST DIE ALREADY!

80\. Birth of New Hope

81\. Form of The Resistance

82\. Broken Pieces

83\. A Cure?...

84\. Here's To Us

85\. Too Much to Handle

86\. Toru's Monologue

87\. Late Execution

88\. My Heart is Broken

89\. My Immortal

90\. Toru's Execution

91\. Breathe No More

92\. Sabotage

93\. Escape

94\. Hello

95\. It's Not Over

96\. Battle for Earth

97\. Down You Go

98\. Wild

99\. My Last Breath

100\. All is Lost

Epilogue. Into the Dark

* * *

 ** _A/N: GIR MADE THIS!... No he didn't :'-(. Anyway, this was made for one reason only and that reason was... me and my nephews were drawing our oc's and the idea popped up. We respect constructive criticism. Now let's get to the story. It will be through character pov in some parts. Also, all alien characters (Irkens and Vortians) will have three fingers and a thumb, making it a total of four. Humans will have five as always, the SIR Units are the same as the show. Then for Akanashie's and Akita's race, they have four fingers and a thumb like the humans. That's all._**


	2. Prologue: Introduction

_Ever feel like you have nothing left? Well... you're not alone in life. There are many others who feel the way you do. Some may not seem like it, but others... ones you never notice or even knew existed feel what you feel everyday._

 _Come with me now as I tell you the story of three misunderstood kids that come from an off world planet as they deal with life in a way they were never taught._

 _Times are tough and life isn't always what we want, but that doesn't mean it's right to give up when you have so much to live for. It's time to take a stand and fight for what's right. We won't back down. We won't wear that ball and chain to our graves._

 _This is OUR Time to fight! Do not back down, rise up and raise your fists with us! My brothers and sisters don't give up yet. Don't listen to the lies you were told when you were young and innocent. I mean after all... rules were meant to be broken in times of war and pain. Don't suffer, take a stand against what you've been taught to love and admire._

 _Our time is now, together we will take back what was taken from us and change the way we've been forced to live._

 _We are people, not monsters, not an infestation that the higher up have to deal with. We are the voice for those who feel down and for those who contemplate ending their lives for no good reason._

 _All our lives we've been taught to take what we're given, to believe in those higher than us. Let me ask you... Is it worth it? Is it worth it to just sit back and watch as our world falls before our very eyes? Is it worth it to be a mindless drone just following orders without question or judgment?_

 _I wish you could see me now, as I stand in front of you right now, but you can't... because I'm nothing more than a spirit. Follow me now as I tell you the story that led to me and many others who died by fighting for what they believed in._

 _-Spoken by Electrica (my character)_


	3. Chapter 1: First Encounter

It was a relatively quiet night in the city. Everything was calm and peaceful, but unknown to the civilians of the city, a ship was about to crash. Said ship was falling at very fast speeds while encased in fire. Its current pilot was having a difficult time trying to get **_her_** ship back on its course.

Said pilot called out to her respected SIR Unit, "Ki! See if you can calculate where we're going to land!", the terminal announced a systems failure, filling the pilot with dread, "And soon!"

Ki saluted and replied, "Yes, master Toru!". She then went over to the terminal to see if it was still in working order, but before she could calculate their landing time, the ship crashed into a building before getting thrown in the direction of a lake, and all Ki saw after that was complete darkness.

Her master, Toru, called out to her in worry, "Ki! Ki answ- OH SHIT!". Toru quickly maneuvered her ship away from the upcoming lake. Sighing in relief, she looked up to see the ground coming fast. Her reaction was yelling out in a frustrated voice, "Fuck!", before hitting the ground, hard.

* * *

With all that happening, a lone teen was ridding along on his skateboard with the song "It's Not Me, It's You" by Skillet blaring through his headphones. He was wearing his favorite torn black jeans, Call of Duty Ghosts shirt, Disturbed hoodie, and his black and red sneakers. He swiveled on his skateboard before turning down the street that led to the local park. Grinning wide when he picked up some major speed and when the song changed to "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance. He was usually never this happy and thought it would last for a while. That was until the scent of ash fur and a big smoke cloud caught his attention.

 _'Something's not right.'_

Skidding to a stop on his board and turning to his left to see a site unlike any other. There, right in front of him was a crashed ship detailed in a red and purple color scheme with a strange black logo on the side. Mesmerized by the logo, the boy barely heard a banging sound coming from inside the wrecked ship. It wasn't until the top part of the ship got blasted away, adding more fire and smoke to the area, that got him to notice it. The boy had been walking towards the damaged ship when the blast went off causing him to stumble back as a wave of heat met him. Luckily, he didn't fall into the fire that was currently behind him.

Getting his balance back, he walked towards it again, but stopped as a three fingered hand appeared out of the smoke, followed by another one that was holding onto a small metal robot. The hand shifted and lost its grip on the robot, which ended up falling off the ship and landing on the ground with a soft **_clunk_** noise. A small annoyed groan was heard, followed by something hitting the side of the ship.

The boy, who had been looking at the robot on the ground, looked up to see a bleeding and bruised green female figure climb out of the hole in the ship. The figure was either ignoring him or just didn't notice him. It shifted and turned to climb down, but lost its grip and fell to the ground and hit its head in the process. Another groan was heard once it was on the ground lying three feet away from the ship and in front of him.

He knelt down to get a closer look at the strange girl just as "My Alien" by Simple Plan started to play through his headphones, all but forgotten on the ground by his skateboard five feet away. He turned her over and froze when he saw her face. It was a soft light green color with red markings and gorgeous black lips. He noticed the occasional bruises and cuts from the crash here and there on her face and body. He smiled when he saw the black antennae with an extremely thin red things under them. All he needed to see in order to conclude that this girl was an alien was the eyes. Multi-colored eyes that were currently starring at him and - wait starring at him? Realization dawned on him that the girl had opened her eyes and was currently looking at him with a fearful expression easily seen.

Wanting to see if the girl could speak, the boy asked, "Are you alright? Is anything broken?"

The eyes widening was his only response, along with a mumble from the girl lying in front of him.

"I'm sorry, but could you repeat that? Just a little louder?"

Swallowing softly before speaking, the girl replied, while barely above a whisper, "I said, Koda?"

At the revelation of his name, Koda nodded and said, "Yes, that's my name. What's yours?"

"I... I'm... Toru.."

 _'Toru? Why does that name sound so-'_ Jumping up in surprise, Koda all but yelled, "Toru?! What are you doing here?!"

Toru, completely confused, just stared at him. Wanting to know why he responded like that. As if answering her question, Koda lifted up his hoodie's left sleeve, revealing a watch like thing wrapped around his wrist. Still completely confused, Toru just raised a nonexistent eyebrow and tilted her head to the left a bit. Koda sighed, hoping she would have gotten the message by just looking at his wrist. With his right hand he turned a dial on the watch and his human body disappeared, revealing a three fingered green alien with black antennae, still wearing the same clothes, starring back at her with a smile.

Realization finally dawned on Toru at this reveal. Starring back at her was her best friend, Koda, who she hadn't seen in three years since he left Irk. She wanted real badly to just slap him and gather him up in her arms and hug him to death, and was about to do so, until the sound of sirens caught her attention.

Acting quickly, Koda picked up Toru bridal style then turned and picked up Toru's SIR Unit Ki. After getting Ki into Toru's arms and after making sure she wouldn't fall, Koda reactivated his human hologram disguise, walked back over to his skateboard and music. He gently knelt down and picked up his music, turned it off and put it away in his jeans left pocket before getting back on his board and hightailing it out of there and back to his house.

Not even two minutes after Koda left, the firemen and cops appeared and quickly got to work in putting out the fire, and trying to figure out what they should do with the damaged ship in front of them. One cop in particular noticed a strange reddish purple substance on the ground. Going from the crash sight to the road and further away.

He called out to his boss, "Uh... hey boss! You might wanna take a look at this."

His boss, Chief Lambert, walked over and said, "Yeah, and what would that be rookie?"

The rookie just pointed to the substance on the ground that led out into the street. Looking in the direction and deciding that it should be looked further into, Chief Lambert just said with a nod, "Alright. Rookie your with me," then he turned to the rest of his men, who had looked at him with confusion for a bit, he said, "and the rest of you, get that thing out of the ground and the fire put out pronto.". With that said and already being followed, Lambert motioned for the rookie to follow him to his cop car. Once inside and buckled up, they headed out to find where this mysterious trail led them.

* * *

On the other side of town, a young teen with a slightly big head and glasses, sat on the couch in his family's living room, watching Mysterious Mysteries on the TV. His name is Dib Membrane. Just as the Mysterious Mysteries crew was about to announce that the Swamp Monster was real, Gaz Membrane, Dib's little sister, came into the living room, snatched the remote from Dib's hand and turned the channel to her music station titled 'LET'S ROCK!'.

Just as Dib was about to complain, Gaz turned around and said, in her annoyed voice, "Shut the fuck up! It's eleven twenty four and that means it's time for my punk music! So shut the fuck up now!"

Dib, shocked momentarily, replied, "Gaz! What the hell! You can't just go and change my-", however, Dib's rant was cut short as someone knocked on the door.

 _'Well who could that be?'_

Professor Membrane yelled to Dib from the kitchen, "Dib! Get the door!"

"Why can't you get it?!"

"Because son! I am making," mechanical noises, "TOAST!"

Sighing in defeat, Dib walks to the door and opens it to find everyone's favorite Irken, Invader Zim. They glared at each other for about two minutes before Zim broke it off.

"Dib-Monkey! What are you doing here?!"

Dib replies, nonchalantly, "I live here you imbecile. I'm the one that should asking you - 'What are you doing here?!'"

Zim replies all calm and cool, "Oh, well the _Great_ Zim just came to get his little demon seed. And I don't need-", he couldn't finish as he got cut off by said demon seed, who had just walked into the room.

"Dib! Who the hell is at-", Gaz stopped midsentence as she saw Zim. _'Oh shit...'_

Zim's eyes widened an inch from seeing Gaz, before practically yelling while running up to her, "MY LITTLE DEMON SEED!". Then he practically lifted her six inches off the ground in a bone crushing hug, while spinning around. "Did you miss the _Great_ Zim!" Gaz's response was only a small blush, that only she could notice, but it became bigger when she saw her brother pointing with his mouth and eyes agape like a maniac.

After hearing all of the commotion, Professor Membrane walked out of the kitchen and went to the door to see what was happening. When he got there he was, for once, actually surprised to see Zim hugging his daughter tightly with Gaz returning the hug as well. So after clearing his throat to speak, he asked, "Um... Gaz? Are you in a relationship with this boy?"

Still not even able to respond to anyone, Gaz just shook her head no and looked away, still embarrassed.

 _'Of all the times Zim had to embarrass me, why was it now?!'_

* * *

Two teens named Ryan and Jack were sitting in the courtyard of the high school with two titanium bats in their hands. The one named Jack was wearing his torn black COD Ghosts jeans, his favorite TMNT shirt, TMNT hat, COD Ghosts hoodie, his black combat boots and his Black Ops 2 gloves. The one named Ryan was wearing his ripped jeans, PVZ GW shirt, black combat gloves, his combat boots and his 'Elmo is Dead' hat.

Jack was thinking of an idea to bust the lock on the lunchrooms door. He figured he could just use his bat. So after his thought, Jack got up to put his plan into action.

Ryan noticed this and asked, "Where are you going?"

Jack stopped walking, turned around and said, with a grin on his face, "To bust open the lunchrooms door," lifts up his bat onto his shoulder, and then pointed at it while saying, "with this. And maybe I'll steal some food while I'm at it."

Ryan stared at Jack bug eyed for about thirty seconds, shook his head and then frantically said, "What? Why? What if someone calls the cops?"

Jack said with a shrug, in his Mexican voice, "I know amigo, but it's worth it. And think of the tacos!"

With all jokes aside, Jack started to walk away with Ryan starring at him confused. Sighing, Ryan picked up his bat and followed Jack to the cafeteria.

 _'What has Jack gotten into?'_

* * *

Once Ryan and Jack got to the doors that led into the cafeteria, they noticed that it had its famous giant lock on it. Jack, after seeing the lock, he thought of a new plan.

 _'Oh this is so gonna be fun!'_

Ryan after seeing it said, with fake sadness, "We can't get in! It's locked."

 _'What's he gonna do? Use his bat as a lock pick?'_

Jack smiled with sick glee, took off his bag, turned his hat around and lifted up his bat. He took a couple steps back and his grin grew wider. Screaming like a maniac, he ran forward while yelling, "BONZIE!"

Ryan raised his arms and yelled in total shock, "Dude! Don't be-" **_fi-ding!_** Ryan dropped his arms while saying, "- loud."

Jack turned around with a grin and said, "Now! Let's go eat!". Then he practically ran into the cafeteria while screaming like a maniac. Ryan just stared dumbfounded before following his crazed friend.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ryan and Jack were back at the table they were sitting at before. They were currently stuffing their mouths with food. Jack was eating a ton of tacos while Ryan was eating a ton of hamburgers with chocolate donuts and sprinkles. Since they were to busy eating their food, they didn't hear the cops pull into the school's parking lot.

After fifteen minutes of constantly stuffing their mouths with food, they took a breath. While looking at each other, they said simultaneously, Jack with his crazed voice and Ryan with his sugar happy voice, "This is good!"

Before they could continue with their happiness, a blinding light stopped them and someone yelling out, "FREEZE!"

Looking towards the light, they saw that the cops arrived and were pointing their tasers at them.

Jack jumped up, with his hands waving frantically in the air, yelled out, "Ahhh! Don't taze me bros!"

Ryan on the other hand was frozen where he sat with his hamburger in his hands and mouth open. Then he jumped up saying, "Oh crap! It's the fuzz!"


End file.
